


Know me (alive)

by NyluBD



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyluBD/pseuds/NyluBD
Summary: Where Connor faked his suicide and he come back after know about The Connor Proyect.





	1. He's back

**Author's Note:**

> First DEH fanfic and English is not my first language. Please don't be rude, I'm trying my best <3  
> (If something it's bad with my grammar, please tell me.)

It's been a while since "the incident" and everything seems getting better. Jared deleted the fake emails. Evan's anxiety was... still there, but he was dealing with it better than before. He wrote more letters and made friends. Well, he didn't start the friendship, of course. We're talking about Alana, Zoe and Jared. Everything is going well.

And that's why Evan is scared, and really paranoiac.

Nothing in his life goes well. Never. Something is going to go wrong and ruin it all. He's going to ruin it all.

_Stop. Take deep breaths. People are looking at you. They are going to know you're a weirdo. Chill._

He decided to focus in the door of his next class. Actually, the first one of the day.

_You're inside. You're safe. Breath._

He came early, as always, so nobody is in the classroom. He took a seat and check his phone.

 __ **263 messages from "The Tree Squad"**  
  
The most part of the messages were memes, ugly selfies, emojis and bad jokes. So he just moved his finger quickly to the end, making sure there's nothing important but without losing much time. He rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the nicknames. Jared made sure to change them when he saw that Evan had them all with their first and last name. 

**Lesbian Apple (Zoe):** _GUYS._

**Cool Squirrel (Jared):** _Shes using capital letters_  
**Cool Squirrel:** _Its important_ __  


**Lesbian Leaf (Alana):**   _And a dot_

 **Cool Squirrel:**   _Even + important_

 **Lesbian Leaf:**   _Or maybe she pressed space twice_

 **Cool Squirrel:**   _Tru_  
  
**Lesbian Leaf:** _Shes probably gonna say sometfing like_  
**Lesbian Leaf:** _I found a dollar in the floor_    
  
**Cool Squirrel:** _Or her heterosexuality_  
  
**Lesbian Leaf:** _Nah  
_**Lesbian Leaf:** _She "ate" her heterosexuality last night_

**Cool Squirrel:** _And your pussy_

**Lesbian Leaf:** _I was trying 2 b educated bc there's a kid here_  
**Lesbian Leaf:** _But yeah_ _LOL_  
  
**Anxious tree:** _I'm offended._  
**Anxious tree:** _I'm not a kid anymore. We're teenagers since our 13th birthday._  
  
**Cool Squirrel:** _She didnt say your name_  
**Cool Squirrel:** _But its great how you knew it was you lmao_ __  


**Lesbian Apple:**   _GUYS._

**Lesbian Leaf:** _OMG_  
**Lesbian Leaf:** _Im wit her in thes momnt and omg i cnt believe thisi s happeninggg_  
  
**Cool Squirrel:** _So she did found her heterosexuality_

**Lesbian Leaf:** _SHUT UP CONNOR IS HERE RIHGT IN FFRRONT OF US_  
  
**Cool Squirrel:** _What?_  
**Cool Squirrel:** _Like, a similar dude or what?_  


**Lesbian Leaf:** _NO_  
**Lesbian Leaf:** _HES RIGHT HERE. THE REAL ONE._ __  


 

_What?_


	2. I can't even rest in peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor was standing in front of her sister; who was surprised and scared, of course; waiting for an explanation. 
> 
> He was so mad.
> 
> He can't even rest in peace without problems.

Connor was standing in front of her sister; who was surprised and scared, of course; waiting for an explanation.

He was so mad.

He can't even rest in peace without problems.

"I still want an answer, Zoe."

"The Connor Project" for him was bad, hypocritical and hilarious. Nobody ever liked him when he "was" alive, why everybody loved him now that he was "dead".

God, Connor hate people everyday a little bit more.

Alana stood up in front of Zoe, protecting her somehow from him. Even if he wasn't going to do anything.

"Uh, excuse her. She just discovered his dead brother is actually alive?"

"You're part of that fucking proyect, right? Are you going to judge me? The main character of your ridiculous play? Maybe you can answer me, if she's not going to talk." Connor dropped his cigarette and stteped on it. "Where is Evan Hansen and why did you let him tell everybody that he was my friend?"

"He..." Alana couldn't tell him where Evan was because it was obvious that Connor would kill him. She lied. "He didn't come today. But he already apologized and passed through a lot because of-"

Evan appeared behind Alana, totally scared. He freezed when he saw Connor.

"Great to see you again, my dear friend."

"Shit." That's all Alana could say before shaking Zoe, asking for help.

Evan couldn't speak at all. He was nervous and terrified. 

But he wasn't scared when he faked those emails, didn't he? Connor was furious. 

Connor wanted to disappear.

And, in that moment, Evan would love to disappear, too.

"Hey! Murphy!" Jared walked to their direction and faced Connor. "What happened? You didn't want to die before you kill the rest of the school?" He smirked, not scared at all. Well, yes, he was terrified, too. But friends are first, right?

"No. But I would love to kill you." Connor grabbed Jared's t-shirt.

"If that makes your shooter dream come true, I'll be honored to help." He smiled. "That's The Connor Project objective. Help depressive guys like you."

Connor can see Evan's face, and he wish he could take a picture.

"I didn't come to kill you." He let Jared go. "But I know who am I going to kill."

Zoe finally moved and pushed Connor.

"Nobody is going to kill anybody. We'll end with the death thing for a while."


End file.
